Typical semiconductor processing equipment such as plasma-etching equipment is provided with a temperature control device for controlling the temperature of a chamber. The temperature control device circulates and supplies a circulating fluid, a temperature of which is adjusted to a predetermined temperature, to a chamber to adjust the temperature of the chamber to a temperature setpoint. For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a temperature control device including: a main frame divided into an upper frame and a lower frame; a power/control unit disposed on the upper frame; and a heat exchanging unit disposed on the lower frame, the heat exchanging unit including a heat exchanger, a pump and the like for a circulating fluid.